A Drop in the Ocean
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: Percy Jackson thought her moment of peace would go on. But when her half-brother barges in on her family's calm Christmas dinner she understands that the life of a demigod coud never be calm. Her father's trident, the source of most of his power is stollen and it falls on Percy and Triton's shoulders to find it. Could they do so without killing each other? Fem!Percy/Triton pairing
1. Prologue: A Very Merry Christmas

**AN: So this is a new story I just started writing. The idea came to me very suddenly and I decided to write it down and post it. The pairing is Fem!Persy/Triton. Yes, I know they are technically brother and sister but as it is mentioned more than once the gods don't have DNA, so it isn't a problem. Zeus is married for his sister Hera, after all. So it shouldn't be a problem. **

**The rating is T for now but it might be changed to M. I'm not sure right now. **

**This is kind of the prologue so that's why it's so short. Next chapter should be longer. **

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Prologue**

**A Very Merry Christmas**

For the first time ever, Percy was having a normal, even by mortal standards, Christmas hoiday. There weren't any monsters, quests and wars hovering over her head and certainly no Gabe, so she could actually enjoy a holiday with her familly. Well, mortal familly at least.

You see, Percy's dad was Poseidon, and if you are aware of the greek myths, you should recognize him as the god of the sea. And yes, the gods exist. They live on the 360th floor of Empire State Building in New York, where Mount Olympus is currently situated, hanging over a thick veil of clouds, high above the city. Mortals don't even realize that the realm of the gods is just above their heads.

But Percy, being a demigod, had visited the eternal city more than once. Last year she had fought the King of the titans, Kronos, there and they had, well, trashed everything. After Kronos was defeated, Percy's best friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena, had been assigned Architect of Olympus and was currently working to restore the city to its previous glory. Percy herself had been named Hero of Olympus and granted one wish from the gods.

Everything had been pretty calm after the end of the war and most of the monsters had scattered and gone into hiding. So what Percy expected was a calm Christmas dinner with her mother and step-father.

She couldn't have been more wrong. After all the life of a demigod was never calm. Especially hers.

Just as the small family was preparing to open the presents in front of the huge Christmas tree her mother had insisted they buy, the doorbell rang, breaking the conversation going on.

"Who could that be?" Percy's mom, Sally, asked, receiving only shrugs for answer. She stood to her feet and went to answer the door, while Percy listened intently. She heard the door click as it opened and a deep male voice speak.

"Is Persephone here?"

She was sure she had heard the voice before but couldn't place where. But at the instant, Percy knew that this someone was not from the mortal world. Nobody here knew her full name, except her family, and she was pretty sure her mom didn't recognize the man.

Sharing a look with Paul, she stood and followed the path her mother had taken, Paul at her heels. A man was indeed standing in the doorway. He was tall with broad shoulders and tousled black hair. There was something familiar in his features and it took Percy a moment to realize where she had seen him before. Before the war, Percy had finally had the chance to meet her father's immortal family in hid palace at the bottom of the ocean. And the man at the door was one of sea gods.

The man at the door was Triton.

He looked different though. His skin had lost its green hue and he had grown legs at the place where his fish tail had been. He was currently wearing a dark green shirt and black pants, so much different from the battle armor she had seen before.

His head snapped to look at her, his sea-green eyes locking with her own.

"Triton?" Percy asked, unable to conceal the surprise in her voice. The last time she had met her half brother, he had been cold towards her, mocking her courage and ability. She was left with the impression that he didn't like her at all. The girl's mind coudn't fathom the idea of him coming to her apartment to look for her unless something really bad had happened. A thousand terrible scenarios were keeping her mind occupied so she almost missed his nod of acknowledgement.

"Persephone." He greeted steadily, his face emotionless mask, but the girl was pretty sure that he didn't really want to be there. "I need to speak with you."

Dread growing in her chest, Percy nodded and invited him inside, to the living room, where one of her presents lay on the floor, half unwrapped.

"What is going on?" She asked bluntly, once they were all seated around the table, including her parents. Triton's expression turned sorrowful and Percy's heart dropped to her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

This was going to be a long night.

**So, you know the drill. Read and Review!**


	2. Not Again

**Hi guys! It's me again. So, here's the second (or first cause the last one was prologue) chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Peyton-Alice - Thanks!**

**mlmary57 - Thank you!**

**GamingBoar - I can only hope that you like ths chapter as well. ;)**

**roos1414 - Here's the update.**

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Chapter One**

**Not Again**

"What do you mean it's missing?!" Percy barely heard herself exclaim, shooting up to her feet, the chair making a sharp noise as it was pushed back. Everyone else at the table winced at the volume of her voice, Triton rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, mentally cursing the mortals and their loudness.

It was bad enough that now, when his father's trident was missing, all the responsibility about the ocean fell on his shoulders, but he also had to ask his half sister to help him search. As if he needed her help. But Poseidon had asked him to include her and Triton never went against his father's orders. Yes, he had to admit that Persephone didn't have the same restrictions he did as a god, but Triton honestly didn't want to spent a moment longer in her company.

Switching between cursing the Fates and his father for his current position, Triton sighed and forced his face into emotionless mask as he spoke.

"My - Our father's" He quickly corrected himself, hating the bitter taste the word 'our' left on his tongue. "Trident was stollen. The trident is the source of most of his powers, so without it Poseidon doesn't have full control over his own domain."

Percy sighed, sitting back down on her chair, her face buried in her hands. She stayed still for a moment, composing herself. One peacefull day. Was it too much to ask? One day without having to worry about quests and monsters and gods.

If it was any other god she would have been reluctant to help (But would have eventually agreed because it was dangerous to refuse a god.) but this was her dad that needed her help. And despite the fact that she and Poseidon didn't exactly have typical close father/daughter relationship, she knew that deep down she loved her father.

Feeling uncharacteristically old at the sudden, the demigoddess sighed again and looked up towards Triton's eyes, which were so much like her own that it was a bit frightening. She had always had trouble with reading the god's emotions (especially when they tried to hide them as Triton was doing) but she was pretty sure that her half-brother was a bit worried.

"Do you now how it happened? Who took it?"

The god glanced at her silent mortal family, as if worried that he was sharing too much information with them and Percy gave him a small nod in assurance. They wouldn't tell anything, she knew. Her mother looked worried about her former lover and Paul, well, Paul wasn't very excited about it, but there was nothing he could do.

Triton obviously took her nod as enough reassurance and though he wasn't really trustful, he started explaining the situation. Apparently, while Poseidon had been out, dealing with one of the monsters that remained after Oceanus fleeing, he had dropped his trident to help one of the wounded merman. When he had looked back, his weapon of power was gone and neither he nor the others had sensed someone taking it.

"This is extremely worrisome." Triton concluded. "Poseidon's trident is one of the greatest weapons forged by the Cyclops. It has unbelievable power and if it falls in the wrong hands, well..." He didn't have to finish. Percy already knew how bad the situation was. She had retrieved Zeus' stolen master bolt a few years ago and knew exactly how powerful the weapons of the gods were. Especially those of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"Do the other gods know?" The girl asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"No." Triton said sharply, his glare burning into her. "And they shouldn't. If Zeus and Hades find out that father is weaker, they wouldn't reconsider to overpower him."

Percy nodded distractedly, even though she didn't agree. The Olympians had always been paranoid, her father included, but she was pretty sure that Zeus wouldn't allow the balance of powers to be broken. Deep down (veeery deep down) Percy knew that they cared for each other. They were family after all. A messed up one, but family.

There was a short moment of silence, which was surprisingly broken by Sally.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked with a slightly trembling voice and all heads snapped towards her in surprise, before looking at Triton.

The sea god sighed, probably for the hundredth time since he had arrived, though this time it was in frustration.

"That's the problem." He said. "We can't know for sure. My father thinks it might be one of Oceanus' minions, though he is as confused as we are."

Percy nodded, seeing the logic. Last year, Oceanus had done all in his power to destroy Poseidon's palace in Atlantis, almost succeeding. He had fled after Kronos' defeat, but the girl doubted he had given up that easy, after being so close to the victory.

"What do you want me to do?" Percy asked, finally voicing the question that had been on her mind since the moment she had seen Triton's face at the door. She kind of feared the answer, not wanting to leave for another dangerous mission so soon.

"I want nothing from you," Triton grumbled, obviously displeased. "But my father asked to bring you with me on this search."

Percy's eyes widened. "With you? You will be going as well?"

The god raised an eyebrow. "What do you think girl?"

"But I thought the gods were forbidden from messing in mortal affairs?" She stuttered, blushing at her reaction as Triton rolled his eyes.

"This is not exactly mortal affair if you haven't noticed." He said as if it was obvious, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So, will you do it?"

There was a tense moment of silence in which everyone's eyes were glued on Percy's face. The girl ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up a few years ago. She glanced at her mother, who didn't seem happy about it, but there was PRIMIRENIE in her face. The demigoddess forced herself to rethink the situation, though she already knew what her answer would be. Her father needed her now more than ever. And she wouldn't, couldn't, refuse his plead for help.

"I'll do it." She finally muttered, meeting Triton's eyes, surprised at the glint of approval there. He gave her a slight nod and stood to his feet.

"Good. First we must return to Atlantis and-"

"Wait!" Percy called out, now standing as well. "We are leaving now?"

Her half-brother gave her a look that made her feel extremely dumb at the moment.

"We don't have time to lose."

Percy hesitated, looking around the merrily decorated living room. "But it's Christmas." She murmured miserably.

Her mother hurried up to NAMESVAM SE. "Why don't you all stay for dinner and leave tomorrow morning?" She offered and Triton shot her a look of disbelief and annoyance. He opened his mouth to say something that probably would be insulting and Percy put a hand on his arm, surprising both of them. She shot him a warning glare, forcing her mouth in a fake smile.

"Triton, please, there is not much we could do tonight."

He looked conflicted, his jaw tensing as he gritted his teeth together, but eventually gave a curt nod. "You have tonight." He growled out. "I'll be back at dawn to pick you up. You better be ready."

He started shine with golden light and they all closed their eyes as he took his godly form and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Percy looked at her family with a frown.

"There goes my calm life." She muttered, picking up her still half-unwrapped present. Sally and Paul said nothing as they all resumed their holiday as if nothing had happened, but often shot Percy concerned glances. Finally she groaned, unable to stand their worried gazes and went to her room. She had to pack for a quest and with an ounce of sadness she realized that this was one of the things she was best at. During the last years she had gone on more life-threatening missions than any of the other demigods at camp and had gotten quite used to packing.

She stuffed some comfortable jeans and T-shirts in her backpack, a few squares ambrosia and a bottle of nectar, some money (both dollars and drachmas), her mobile (it was a present from Hermes so she could use it without worrying about attracting monsters) and some food. Percy wondered if she should take the keys of her car (birthday present from her parents) but quickly pushed the thought away. She was traveling with a god after all, transportation shouldn't be a problem. Plus, they were going under the sea.

Percy sighed and finally put her backpack away and changed into a large T-shirt she used for sleeping, setting her alarm for five a.m. (Triton had said they left at dawn and the gods had the habit of being in time) and tried to go to sleep. She turned and tossed for a while, her mind too busy to allow her rest, but finally her exhaustion took over.

_She was walking, looking around herself. There were thousand mermen and other sea creatures around her, all kneeling in respect as she passed. _

_"Do you like it?" She heard a voice as behind her and turned to look at the man that had spoken. He was huge and scary, with hair that looked green under the dim light, that came from the surface and cruel blue eyes. In his hand he held a whip with three hissing sea snakes. It took Percy a moment to recognize him as she had never really seen him in person before. _

_"Oceanus." She growled and the titan laughed, though it wasn't a happy sound. _

_"You recognize me, I see." He said, fixing her with his gaze. "Do you like being powerful?" He asked again, gesturing around the kneeling crowd. "This could be true, you know? All you have to do is help me." His voice was silky and inviting and Percy found herself closing her eyes in pleasure, before she shook herself out of it. _

_"I'll never help you." She said angrily and Oceanus frowned deeply at her, his face shifting in a grimace of anger. The girl flinched, taking a step back in fear. _

_"You're father couldn't win this without his trident, you foolish demigod!" He snapped at her and the girl couldn't help but flinch as the water around her grew freezing cold. Usually the cold didn't bother her, being a daughter of the Sea god, but this time she felt it. _

_"Poseidon will fall as will the rest of the Olympians!" The girl gasped for breath as the water seemed to go thicker around her, the pressure growing more and more, preventing her from breathing. She was going to suffocate..._

Percy's eyes opened suddenly and she took a deep breath, coughing. She was back in her room, lying on her bed, drenched in cold sweat. Her lungs burned as if she really had been just strangled and she groaned, taking large gulps of air. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest and it took her quite a while to calm down.

"Curse those demigod dreams!" She groaned, glancing over the clock on her nightstand. According to it, it was 3;07, which meant she had had only about four hours of sleep. With a growl, Percy ran a hand through her sweaty hair and stood up, knowing that no more sleep would come to her that night. She took a long shower to relax her tense muscles and by the time she made herself a coffee, it was already 4;30 and she could almost hear the coffee maker machine call her name. Half stumbling into the kitchen she made herself a coffee and sat down. This would be a long, long wait.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please, please, please review! It helps me write faster so you can read the next chapter sooner. So, um, thanks in advance.**


	3. I Meet My Evil Step-Mother Once Again

**And here's chapter three. It's a filler chapter but we could see something slowly (very slowly) brewing between Triton and Percy. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and here are your answers.**

**Guest - I know it's confusing, it is to me as well. I'll try to explain, though I'm not really sure if I would manage. **

**In the book its said that the gods don't have DNA and that's why relationships between demigods are possible (most of them are somehow related to each other after all). **

**The gods are beings made of power and magic, not genetics. Yes, Poseidon is father to both Percy and Triton but technically they do not carry his genes, because well, he doesn't really have DNA. They are morally a brother and sister, they have the same father, but they don't really have a blood relation. Crazy huh?**

**I know it's extremely confusing but one of the most appealing things of Greek Mythology is that its full of magic and things that cannot be explained. **

**I mentioned the fact about the DNA simply to show that a relationship between Percy and Triton is not the same as a relationship between mortal brother and sister, for example. And if you haven't noticed, everyone is related in the Greek Pantheon, but they still marry and have children with each other. It's something normal to all of them, including Triton. **

**Um, I hope you understand what I mean (at least a little) because I'm pretty sure that I did a terrible job explaining it.**

**GamingBoar - Thank you. I must admit that I'm curious about this couple myself. I haven't really considered it until the idea struck me. Even I'm not sure how I'll write them. I don't have anything set in my head so I write what appears in my mind at the moment.**

**And jealous Triton? Good idea. I'll be sure to include this somewhere in the story even though it may not be something of real importance to the main plot.**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Thanks! And I think that A Drop in the Ocean is the second fem!Percy/Triton story ever written, or at least the second posted on fanfiction. net**

**roos1414 - I will!**

**ptl4ever419 - Here's more! And I'm glad you like it!**

**Rubie blakie - Yep, their relationship will be one of a kind, that's for sure. I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did, Percy would have been a girl ;-)**

**A Drop In The Ocean**

**Chapter Two**

**I Meet My Evil Step-Mother Once Again**

Percy watched the sun rise over the horizon, bathing the room in warm golden light. She closed her eyes slightly to enjoy the sunshine on her face, her heart heavy because she was soon leaving on another dangerous, probably life threatening, mission. And just as this thought crossed her mind, she heard a sound behind her. She took a moment to steel herself, before turning to face Triton. He didn't look happy to be back, and even though his face was expressionless, there was tension in his posture. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans this time and Percy took the chance to admire his physique for a minute. Her eyes slid over his body and she mentally slapped herself when she realized that she was actually checking him out.

"Good morning." The demigoddess murmured quietly, trying to break the awkward silence fallen over them.

Triton shifted slightly, looking over her. "You are ready, I see." He observed, noticing her shield (in bracelet form) clasped firmly around her wrist and the backpack slung over her shoulder. There was a tone of surprise in his voice and Percy had to bite back a smirk. Instead she just gave him a half-shrug in answer.

"So, are we leaving?" She asked casually, taking a step closer to him. She had never traveled with a god before and wasn't really sure how it worked. Should he be touching her? Should she hold on to him?

Sensing her confusion, Triton reached out towards her and gripped her upper arm, pulling her a bit closer.

"Um, what should I?" Percy asked in confusion, looking up towards his face. The god rolled his eyes at her stupidity, but answered all the same.

"Close your eyes and hold on to me." He said, brushing the thought of pulverizing her away. His father wouldn't be happy if her destroyed his only daughter.

Percy followed his instructions and wrapped her arms around his waist, sensing him tense at her touch, and squeezed her eyes closed.

At first she felt nothing and was tempted to look around herself, but then something strange happened. She felt as if her limbs had turned liquid and there was something heavy pressing against her chest, preventing her from taking a breath. She started struggling slightly in Triton's arms but his grip on her only tightened and he held her closer to his hard body.

Suddenly it all ended and Percy stumbled as her feet hit the ground once again, leaning heavily against Triton. She gasped for breath a few times, fighting to control her breathing.

"Will you please release me?" She heard Triton ask and blushed as she realized that she was still holding him in a death grip. Quickly, Percy let go of him and swayed back, still disoriented from the godly traveling. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

They were both underwater, standing in front of the gates of Poseidon's palace. She had seen her father's home only once before, in the middle of a war, and was surprised at how beautiful everything was. There were beautifully crafted gates towering in front of her, with two armed mermen at the sides.

She let Triton lead her pass the guards and up the stony path toward the palace itself. The palace was obviously built in Greek style, white marble columns shining under the dim light from the surface. There were sea shells build in the stone, drawing unique patterns. They entered a hallway with beautiful mosaic images along the recognized some of the ancient Greek scenes she had seen in museums and mythology books. Passing merpeople and fish bowed to Triton and gave her respectful nods. Percy was suddenly reminded of her dream and she couldn't hold back the shudder that shook her body. For her surprise Triton noticed and frowned at her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and Percy pursed her lips slightly, wondering if she should share her dream with him.

"I'll tell you later." She promised quietly as she followed him through the grand doors, that led to the throne room. There was a crowd gathered there, her father, Poseidon, sitting upon his throne and his lieutenants and advisers surrounding him. She took a moment to inspect her dad's appearance. He looked tired, his head resting on his palm. The place where his trident usually stood was empty on his side. He looked up distractedly and his face broke into a smile when his eyes landed on her.

"Percy!" He exclaimed, standing to give her a small hug. The girl coudn't help but glance at Triton, whose face was twisted in a grimace. But she didn't have time to ponder over it as her father swept her away to introduce her. Her head soon swam with the names of the minor gods around, but she forced herself to smile and greet each of them politely. Finally, when she happily knew everyone, Poseidon shooed them away so he could talk to his family in private. This was when Percy noticed Amphitrite, standing at her son's side. Unlike Triton, Amphitrite didn't care to hide her displeasure, her beautiful features twisting in anger as she gazed at Percy in disgust as if the demigoddess was something lowly, like a worm. The girl couldn't help but glare in return, frowning at the goddess.

Poseidon's uncomfortable throat clearing attracted Percy's attention and she broke the glaring contest to look at her father. "I guess Triton told you what happened?"

The demigoddess nodded. "He told me you suspect Oceanus."

Her father sighed, leaning against a column tiredly. "I don't know any other logical choice." He admitted and Percy couldn't help but agree. Before she could say something, however, she was interrupted by Amphitrite.

"Let's not forget Zeus and Hades, my lord." The sea goddess adviced but Percy quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not Zeus or Hades, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Aphitrite snapped at her and Percy had to hold back her sharp retort, forcing herself to explain calmly her reasons.

"We all know that Zeus is not the nicest of people but he wouldn't break the laws he himself made." She pointed out. "And a war means death. Hades doesn't want anymore death. None of them have a real motive to steal the trident. Plus, Oceanus visited me in a dream." The demigoddess proceeded to explain her dream and by the end of her tale, everyone was frowning worriedly.

"So it is Oceanus after all." Triton concluded grimly. "He must have sent one of his minions to steal it."

"If he already had the trident we would know." Percy said with a frown, trying to think logically, even though it wasn't really her forte. For a moment she wished that Annabeth was there with them, giving advice and ideas. But sadly, they were all by themselves.

"You think he doesn't have it yet?"

The demigoddess bit her lip, running a hand through her hair. "I think that he's either still gathering forces to attack or the trident is hidden somewhere, so we wouldn't be able to find it."

Triton nodded, considering her idea. "But where is it hidden?"

Percy was a minute away from starting to hit her head against the wall in an effort to try to make her brain work faster, when a sudden idea dawned on her and she gasped. "On land!"

"What?" Poseidon asked in confusion, not understanding her sudden exclamation.

"It's hidden on land! It's the place we would normally check last, because everything is connected to the sea. What better place to hide it than somewhere far away from the sea?"

"So we should start our search on land." Triton nodded, standing up as if preparing to depart right away.

"Wait, Triton, you shouldn't leave right now." Poseidon said quickly. "I'm sure that Percy would like to look around Atlantis first. And you both will need good rest and preparations before you depart." The sea king advised but there was hidden authority in his voice. He received nods in answer. "Triton will you show Percy to her chambers? I'm sure she would like to leave her things there and go to find Tyson."

Triton didn't seem happy but motioned for Percy to follow him out of the throne room.

"This way." He murmured, guiding her through the hallways. They didn't speak more until they reached beautiful double doors, with a mermaid crafted in the wood and Percy's name in greek written above it.

"I have a room?" She asked in disbelief, reaching for the door handle.

"Father requested it made as we rebuilt the palace." He grumbled. "He was sure you would visit."

Her rooms were huge, bigger than the whole Poseidon cabin at camp, with a wall made only of glass, where you could see a valley of sea flowers and colorful fish. Beautiful pictures of fish and flowers were drawn on the light blue walls. There was a living room with sofa and TV, and a bedroom, where the king sized bed took up most of the space.

"So you like it?" Triton asked from the doorway as he watched Percy twirl around with a smile.

"Like it? I love it! This is the most wonderful room ever!" She exclaimed happily, unable to hold back her excitement. "Can I see Tyson?" She asked suddenly, realizing how much she missed her half-brother. She would have time to explore her rooms later.

Triton nodded with a sigh. "I'll take you there."

The rest of her day Percy passed thankfully free from Triton's presence and in Tyson's company. She wasn't sure how much more of Triton's annoyance she could stand before exploding. Her cyclops brother was more than happy to give her a tour around Atlantis, starting with the forgery, where he made weapons with his brethren, even though he didn't really have to. During the war, he had led Poseidon's army against Typhon and was made a lieutenant of the forces of Olympus. So technically he didn't have to work, but he liked it too much to give it up.

Most of all, Percy liked the palace gardens where thousands different sea weeds and flowers grew, some, she was sure, were not yet known to the mortals. She promised to herself to return there after the quest was over.

When dinnertime came, both Percy and Tyson were invited to formal dinner with Poseidon and the rest of his family. The demigoddess returned to her room, cursing herself for not bringing something nice to wear. She had prepared herself for fights, not formal dinners with her dad's family.

Just as she was rampaging through her bag for the third time, a knock sounded on her door. Groaning, Percy went to answer, surprised to see a nervous looking mermaid stand there.

"My lady," The mermaid said with a bow. "Lord Poseidon ordered me to bring you this and help you dress if you need aid."

The demigoddess looked down towards the lump of clothing in the mermaid's hands, realizing that it was actually a dress. With a sigh of relief, she moved away from the doorway, motioning for the girl to enter.

Triton growled in annoyance. He, his parents and Tyson were all sitting at the table, waiting for Percy, who was already late. He had to smother the urge to walk over her room and drag her out, wether she was dressed or not. It had been bad enough that he was to spent the next days of searching with her. His nerves were already straining and her lateness certainly didn't help him calm.

His mother didn't look better than him, her arms crossed in anger and a frown on her face. Triton understood her deep hatred for the girl, even though he didn't approve of it fully. After all it wasn't Persephone's fault that she had been born and even though he didn't like her, he had no reason to hate her. She was just a highly annoying mortal.

A sound attracted everyone's attention and they all turned towards the door to see Percy standing there.

Triton could swear that his eyes popped out for a moment.

She was wearing a flowing sea-green dress that made the color of her eyes stand out. There was a line of seashells under her breasts, nicely bringing her bosom to attention. He hair was pulled back in a loose bun, revealing the arch of her neck.

She looked beautiful.

Triton shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like her at all. She was annoying and weak, but Hades, she had looks to kill. And he was a hot-blooded male after all, god or not. He couldn't help himself but react when he saw a beautiful girl.

Battling the inappropriate thoughts away, Triton forced himself to stare straight ahead as one of the servants pulled Percy's chair for her to sit, blushing when she shot him a smile.

"You're late." Amphitrite observed snidely and Percy shot her a glare, though she didn't really look bothered.

"I'm sorry." Percy said with a cold smile. "My invitation arrived a little late."

Poseidon's wife just humphed and the demigoddess smirked slightly at her small victory. She was startled as their dinner was served, unused to the attention. It was strange, having servants all around you, to follow your every whim. She wasn't sure if she could get used to that kind of life. Not that she would have the chance, mind you. Amphitrite and Triton would never let her visit that long.

The dinner passed in tense silence, for none of the attending felt very talkative. The dread of the upcoming quest loomed over Percy's head and however much she tried to tear her mind away from it, the thought always lingered in the back of her mind. Finally, her father dared to speak up, breaking the awkward silence.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning, I assume." He said, glancing between Triton and Percy, who both nodded. "Have you decided where to go first?"

"No." Triton said smoothly. "We will figure it out once we are on our way."

The King of the Sea nodded solemnly, seeming deep it thought. "Triton, I think it would be best not to use your powers."

Percy had to bite back a laugh when Triton's eyes widened and his features twisted in an expression of horror. He chocked on his dinner and had to take a sip of wine to calm down.

"W-what?" He spluttered and Percy felt a small laugh escape past through her firmly clasped lips. Triton was too busy staring at his father, but Amphitrite noticed and shot her an angry glare.

"It would be safer this way." Poseidon explained, not at all unnerved by his son's reaction. "Your powers will attract too much attention and monsters. On this quest you both need to be quiet and subtle. You don't want anyone to notice you."

"But how will we travel?" Triton asked, finally taking grip on his shock. Percy smirked at him from across the wide table.

"Welcome to the world of mortals, Triton." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes. "We have invented those handy things called cars so we could travel from one way to another."

Triton growled at her, but the demigoddess' smirk just widened.

"Percy is right Triton." Poseidon said, worried that his hair may attack Percy. "You'll learn to travel like a mortal." There was a moment of silence. "We will help you with any provisions and weapons we can but out there you are all alone. I cannot do much to aid you without my trident."

Triton sighed, burying his face in his hands. This was going to be the most horrible quest in his life.

Later, Percy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the glass of her huge windows, ,watching the fish swim past her. Her long tanned legs, now dressed in comfortable shorts, were firmly tucked under her body. Thousand thought were playing chase in her mind, and hearing the voices of every sea creature around didn't help much with her brewing headache.

A knock on the door shook her out of her brooding and she called out for the person to enter, feeling to lazy to stand up and open the door.

She didn't shift when Triton entered, recognizing him by his aura.

"Father told me to bring you this."

Percy looked at him, only to see him holding out a ring. It was a simply celestial bronze band, with a trident engraved on the top. She slid in on her finger, surprised by how nicely it fit.

"When you spin the ring, it turns into a trident." Triton explained, meeting her confused stare. "Father thought it would be useful against the monsters we'll meet on the search."

The demigoddess sighed as she was once again reminded of the new mission. And either she was easy to read or Triton was good at reading emotions, because he give her a look that was close to sympathetic.

"It will be fine Persephone. Get some rest tonight. You will need it."

With those words he walked out of the room, leaving a confused Percy to stare at his retreating back. Was this guy bipolar or something? One moment he was ready to kill her and in the next he was offering comfort.

Men. Percy thought to herself with a shake of her head. "I would never grow to understand them, especially the godly ones."

She chuckled quietly, realizing just how much she sounded like Artemis and her hunter, before climbing on the bed, letting the soft covers envelope her in their embrace. Quickly, she fell into Morpheus' realm, thankfully without anymore nightmares plaguing her head.

**Don't forget to leave a review, guys! I'm sure you can do better than last time. Prove me right!**


	4. Children of the Sea

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but, honestly, this chapter was a pain in the a**. It's another short, filler chapter unfortunately, thought the next chapter the quest will really begin. And I must think of a Prophecy first. Damn, that's going to be hard! **

**Wow, simply WOW. Thank you for the great response. I honesty didn't expect that but I'm more than pleased! You guys are simply amazing. Thank you! **

**PersephoneJackson123 - I'm glad! And I'm sorry I'm a bit late.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985 - You're welcome. And I guess that all gods ate a bit bipolar, at least in my imagination. **

**ptl4ever419 - Thanks!**

**medha - Thank you!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Wel, sadly, the quest doesn't start in this chapter , but I promise it will be in the next one. **

**guest - Thank you. I'm afraid you'll have to wait untill the next chap for the quest, though.**

**Halliwell 2002007 - Thank you!**

**GreekGodsRule - Well, they'll certainly be an interesting one (I mean couple). And I think Percy shouldn't let her step mother walk over her. She should stand up for herself (unlike Percy in the books)**

**roos 1414 - Yes, there are far too few, really. I've actually read only one other, beside mine. This is kind of sad really, because I think they are interesting and unusual match. **

**Heartfyre - Oh my God, I hadn't noticed this until you pointed it out! I've been laughing for a long time as I read it, probably making my mom think I'm crazy or something. :)**

**LucyAlerion - Thank you!**

**Lucky Guard - Thanks. And yes, Triton seems a little bipolar but in my head all gods do. **

**PJandLGequalsLove - I hope this is soon enough.**

**Lolstan - Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

**Annechase - I hadn't even noticed until you guys pointed it out. I must copy this sentence and keep it stashed somewhere as the best typo ever. :)**

**latrinell79 - Done!**

**fem percy - Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews, my dear, lovely readers!**

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Chapter 3**

**Children of the Sea**

Percy wasn't one of the people that usually woke up early. Actually, she hated waking up before eight a.m.

But being under water obviously messed up her sleeping habits, because when she opened her eyes again it was only five in the morning. Realizing that she couldn't sleep anymore, she pulled herself up and went to brush her teeth and take a shower. She threw on a shirt and some shorts, before walking out of the room in search of a coffee. A surprised mermaid gave her directions to the palace's huge kitchens.

Percy was surprised to find about a dozen merpeople already there, working on making breakfast for their King's family. They all froze in surprise when the girl walked in, looking at her as if they had never seen another creature like her before.

"My Lady?" One of the mermen asked cautiously, after giving her a low bow. "Is there something you need?"

"Um, can I have a coffee?" Percy asked tentatively, shocked to see everyone spur in action, in hurry to finish her order. Soon a cup of steaming black coffee was placed in her hand, along with a plate of biscuits.

She quickly thanked the servants and left the kitchen, not used to the attention. She wandered around for a while, sipping the hot drink. She was so busy looking around herself that she almost crashed in a half-asleep Triton, spilling her coffee all over him. She fell back and landed hard on her ass, wincing slightly when she heard Triton cry out in pain. He was cursing loudly in Greek and Percy blushed bright red at the words that left his mouth.

"You - you idiotic girl!" Triton growled at her, his face red with anger. His white shirt was stained with coffee and Percy was pretty sure that the skin underneath would be red and burned.

"I'm sorry?' She offered but it sounded more like a question than a statement. The god glowered at her angrily and she flinched back instinctively.

"Yes, because that helps a lot." Triton grumbled, his anger evaporating slowly as the burn from the coffee subsided. He looked towards Percy, finally noticing that she was still sitting on the floor. With a sigh, he extended his hand to help her up. "Don't you ever look where are you going?" He murmured while helping her gather the cookies that had spilled on the floor.

"Thanks." Percy said, blushing at her clumsiness. "And I really am sorry. I was too busy looking around to notice where I was going."

Triton straightened up. "Do you want to breakfast?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, urging himself to be nice.

"I have-" The girl looked down towards the plate of ruined cookies in her hand, realizing that she didn't have breakfast anymore. "Alright, but aren't you going to change first?"

Triton glanced at his still dirty shirt in surprise, as if he had forgotten completely about it. With a snap of his fingers his shirt changed to a clean dark blue one.

The girl let him lead her to another room, different from the one they had dinner in. There was a table there as well, though it was much smaller and casual. Breakfast was already served and Percy's eyes widened at the wide variety of food. There were fruit, eggs, meat, bread and about a hundred more different things, carefully arranged in beautiful crystal plates. Deciding to keep it simple, she piled some pancakes with syrup on her plate, immediately digging in. They were delicious, she had to admit, but nothing could ever compete with her mom's blue pancakes.

They ate in awkward silence, not sure what to talk about. Finally, when Percy couldn't stand it she asked the first question that got on her mind, on the only topic they actually had in common.

"Where do you think we should go first?"

Triton looked thoughtful for a moment, his head resting on his palm, staring at nothing in particular. Percy took the time to let her eyes wander over his face, taking in his features. He had the typical straight Greek nose and full, oh-so-kissable kind of lips. His eyelashes were thick and dark, like his hair.

He was a handsome man, Percy realized, and only a fool wouldn't notice.

But so what if he was? She quickly told herself. It's not like she was attracted to him. He was rude to her most of the time and she was pretty sure he hated her even if he behaved strangely nice this morning. Plus, she didn't even like him!

"Well," He spoke up, attracting her attention to his mouth for a moment, before she quickly forced herself to look up. "I suppose we must speak with the Oracle first. It would give us some direction."

Percy almost chocked on her orange juice. "Wait, you mean Rachel?"

Triton just glanced at her as if she was an idiot. "Do you know of any other Oracles around?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, annoyed.

"Oh, yes," She smiled sarcastically. "I've met about a thousand of them or so." She could tell that Triton was not very happy with her attitude by the way he clenched his jaw, as if holding back a sharp retort.

"Listen to me, you foolish demigod," He growled out, his eyes narrowed with anger. "You might be the Hero of Olympus or whatever but I will not have you talk to me as you're above me. Do you understand?"

Percy felt anger bubble beneath the surface of her skin and shot up from her chair, Triton following suit. They glared heatedly at each other across the table, neither backing down from their staring contest.

"I'm not one of your subjects!" The girl spat out, leaning on her hands the gripped the edge of the table. "I refuse to let you order me around and talk to me like I'm something bellow you!"

"Percy! Triton!" Poseidon called out sharply, walking into the room, finding his children locked in a glaring fight. Both heads snapped towards him immediately and he was glad to see that they were sheepish and guilty. The Sea King strolled further in, moving to stand between the two of them, looking at each separately. "I don't want to know what that was about," He said when they both opened their mouths to explain. "But I want you to forget about it on this quest. You must learn to work together, not try to kill each other." His children looked down in shame. "Now apologize to each other."

There was a moment of silence in which both Percy and Triton refused to be the first to apologize. They looked like two children in the kindergarten, forced to say sorry to their fellow classmate. They were refusing to look at one another, hands crossed over their chests in pride.

Poseidon sighed and ran a hand though his hair. His morning suddenly wasn't going by plan. He had just wanted to have one nice quite breakfast with his family before he send out his children on a possibly dangerous mission and now he had to play the peacemaker between Percy and Triton.

"Triton, Percy, just apologize!" He cried out after a few more minutes of silence had passed.

"I'm not apologizing first! He started it!" The demigoddess whined, sounding more and more like a bratty kid. Triton just looked at her coldly.

"I'm not apologizing to a mortal." He snapped but shut up after meeting his father's angry gaze. He swallowed a few times, gathering his strength to apologize, even thought he didn't consider having something to be sorry for. His words have been mean but truthful, at least in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He murmured finally, but it didn't sound sincere even to him.

Percy huffed but nodded solemnly. "I apologize as well. If we want to finish this quest we must forget about our..." She pondered for the right word for a while. "-dislike for each other while we are out there." She didn't want to use the word hate, because honestly she didn't hate Triton. He was arrogant and rude sometimes and highly annoying, but she was sure that beneath all of that there was a great man, god, hiding. And she couldn't help herself but want to unveil him layer after layer to find the good heart underneath.

He did have a good heart, Percy was convinced. He was just hiding behind a mask that she felt compelled to tear off, just catch a peek at the real him.

And she promised to herself that she would succeed.

Percy glanced at the mirror, taking in her reflection. He long black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, comfortable for fighting if the need arose, which she hoped didn't happen. Riptide was safely tucked in her jeans' pocket and the trident-ring was on her ring, as well as her shield, that was clasped firmly around her wrist.

Deeming herself acceptable, she sighed and picked her backpack up, glancing around the room before she walked out. Her father and Triton were waiting for her in front of the palace gates, where they would take hippocampi to Rachel's home.

Percy was so glad that her friend had decided to stay in New York for the holidays, instead of going on a vacation in Majorca with her parents, because, honestly, Percy had absolutely no desire to swim to Majorca.

Both gods greeted her when she walked over them, glancing at the too Hippocampi chasing each other and squealing nearby.

"Do you have everything you need?" Her father asked worriedly. "Provisions? Weapons? Nectar and Ambrosia?"

Percy actually chuckled slightly, patting him on the shoulder. "Stop acting like a mother-hen, dad, I'll be fine. This is not my first fiasco." Poseidon's eyes softened slightly and he pulled her in a small hug.

"I know, Percy. I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

And it was true. Poseidon was worried for his daughter. Frightened, more like it . He knew Triton would be fine, he was immortal after all. But his baby girl wasn't and he feared something would happen to her.

"I'll keep her safe, Father." Triton murmured, too quiet for the demigoddess to hear, but the Olympian heard him clearly. He met his son's eyes over Percy's shoulder and silent understatement passed through them. Triton wound not let anything happen to Percy.

Poseidon watched as his children mounted their rides, urging them up towards the surface. His heart clenched with worry, but he knew they were both strong. They would be alright.

They were children of the Sea after all.

**So that's it for now. The quest starts next chapter so stay tuned. And let's see if you could surprise me with as much reviews as last time. I know you can! Keep up the good work and so will I. **


End file.
